In the prior art, non-patent document 1 describes an example of a known power seat device. The power seat device includes a switch unit 90 shown in FIG. 8 to store the state of the seat that is adjusted by operating manual switches. The switch unit 90 includes a first memory key 91, a second memory key 92, and a set key 93, which are button-shaped. When storing the state of the seat after adjustment with the operation of the manual switches, the first memory key 91 or the second memory key 92 is pushed while pushing the set key 93. The first memory key 91 or the second memory key 92 is also pushed when reinstating the stored state of the seat.
Patent documents 1 and 2 also describe examples of other known power seat devices. In the example of patent document 1, the seat position of a passenger seat stored in a memory is retrieved, and the position is reinstated as the position of the driver seat (driving position). In patent document 2, when an automatic switch is operated in a ride direction to move the seat to an in/out position (ride position), the seat position of the seat at the time of the operation is stored in the memory (automatic storage). Then, the automatic switch is operated in the reinstating direction to reinstate the position of the seat (driving position). This allows the seat position of any seated person to easily be stored and reinstated.